


can't fight fate

by justonedayy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonedayy/pseuds/justonedayy
Summary: You could be really lucky and meet your soulmate at the park when you’re four, not remembering a day without them, like Taeil and Taeyong.  Or you could be really unlucky and have “meet soulmate” written on your arm the first day of high school, like Mark and Donghyuck.  Or you could be 16 and not have met your soulmate yet, like Jaemin.--Soulmate AU where a major event in your soulmate's day is written on your arm.  It is the first day back from winter break and Jaemin's arm reads "Meet Soulmate".





	1. begin

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> thank you for opening this i hope you enjoy it~  
> -there is a mention of suicide and its described but not intensely. however if that triggers you feel free to skip the parts after jaemin asks renjun about attempted suicides-

You could be really lucky and meet your soulmate at the park when you’re four, not remembering a day without them, like Taeil and Taeyong.  Or you could be really unlucky and have “meet soulmate” written on your arm the first day of high school, like Mark and Donghyuck.  Or you could be 16 and not have met your soulmate yet, like Jaemin.

Admittedly, it could be a lot worse.  His friend Johnny had “meet soulmate” on the day he went to the biggest anime convention in the country, meaning he had technically already met his soulmate but was not sure of who they were.

But it was hard when all that appeared on his arm was “go to art museum” and “fail math test”.  All he knew about his soulmate was that he was interested in art and was really bad at math.

The limited knowledge on who his soulmate was led him to go to art museums more often than he usually would and sign up to be a math tutor.  He knew he couldn’t alter fate to bring his soulmate to him faster, but maybe it was fate’s plan for them to meet at one of the many art museums.

Not much happened to his soulmate, everything seemed pretty constant for them.  Days after days of “painting” “movie with sister” and “finish homework” was all that happened over winter break.  Unfortunately, Jaemin woke up 3 days after Christmas, looking at his arm to find the words “family death” written in his soulmate’s writing.  His heart sank at the pain his soulmate must be feeling.  It felt strange to know that something terrible would inevitably happen that day, but not being able to able to warn them or try to change it.  He knew there was nothing he could do to change it.  Still, he opened his KakaoTalk to ask.

 

nanajm: is it possible to warn ur soulmate of something when u don’t know them yet?

mmrenjun: u can’t warn someone of something inevitable

mmrenjun: whts on ur arm

nanajm: family death

mmrenjun: yikes

 

Huang Renjun was one of Jaemin’s closest friends, one who also hadn’t found his soulmate yet.  Unlike Jaemin, Renjun didn’t care too much for it.  Most people their age woke up everyday just to check their arms.  However, Renjun was okay with the wait.  And Renjun’s response confirmed the death that his soulmate would have to go through.

Jaemin went on the rest of his day, mood constantly low out of fear for his soulmate.  Happy feelings seemed inappropriate, even though he didn’t even know this person yet.  His soulmate was somewhere out there mourning.  He fell asleep early and at midnight, his arm changed to say “attempted suicide”.

\--

Jaemin woke up the next day, sleepily headed into the bathroom.  He remembered to check his arm, expecting his soulmate to have a bad day, but hopefully nothing too bad.

His heart stopped at the words “attempted suicide”.

\--

“Hi Mrs. Huang, is Renjun awake?”

After being let in, Jaemin almost ran up the stairs to his best friend’s room, hoping to find the Chinese boy awake.

“Wake up! Renjunnie there’s a problem!” he said, shaking his friend by the shoulders.

The older woke up saying, “What the fuck Jaemin we’re on break why are you awake, why are you at my house and at 8am?”

Jaemin replied by showing him his arm.  Renjun’s eyes widened seconds later in understanding.

“Attempted doesn’t mean they’ll die right?” Jaemin asked, his voice shaking at the thought of losing someone he hadn’t even met yet.

“No I don’t think so, I remember the day my dad died my mom’s arm said death.”

“Renjun why are they doing this, I don’t want this to happen.  Do they know it scares me?”

“They don’t know you yet, they probably don’t think this could hurt you.  You can’t change fate Jaemin.  Hopefully they won’t be too hurt.”

\--

Jeno’s hands shook as he cried out loudly in pain for the third time that morning, hoping his grandmother wouldn’t wake up to see him like this.  

_ Why was he the only one left? _

_ Why did it have to happen? _

Murder-suicide was it.  No one knew why his father did it but everyone thought Jeno was lucky for having woken up earlier for a run that day.  Today he woke up earlier to finish what should have happened yesterday.

He looked down at his bleeding arm, red spilling over the words “dance practice” in neat handwriting.  His poor soulmate would be left alone.  They hadn’t even met yet.  It won’t affect them since they never met right?

The pain increased more and more, he couldn’t keep in the scream that would wake up his grandmother.

His shaking hand held the sharp knife over the words “dance practice”, trying to gather the strength to finish.

Gasps and cries left his chest, the unbearable pain making him want it to end quicker.

“Jeno, sweetie what’s wrong.  You keep crying.  If it’s about your family, there’s nothing we could have done.  It was just their fate.”

He heard keys opening the bathroom door before he heard his grandmother’s scream and felt himself fall.

Before he blacked out he made the decision that he didn’t like fate.

\--

Days passed and all that appeared on Jaemin’s arm was “hospitalization” or “therapy”, slightly comforting yet terrifying for him.  It could be a lot worse.  He could be left without a soulmate at 16.

January 3rd, “Moving in with cousin’s family” was on his arm and all Jaemin could do was sincerely hope that wherever his soulmate was moving to, that this change would be good for them.

 

January 7th:

 

Johnny’s Soulmate Saw The Minions Movie

tytrack: hey we start school again tomorrow just letting u guys know my cousin moved here and is going to our school.  pls be nice to him hes very nervous.

seoyh: first of all, okay. second of all, why is that still the chat name

dyoung: bc ur arm has had “seeing minions movie” on it 4 times already

seoyh: 5 times now actually

 

Jaemin threw his phone to his side and pulled down his sleeve to see “painting”.  It’s been that way lately.  Back to the regular things, the only thing different is that some days, “therapy” was on his arm.  He wondered if his soulmate would ever go back to school, but then again some schools, such as his own, hadn’t gone back from break yet.

Reaching for his phone again, he went to Renjun’s contact and started a call.

“Renjunnnn,” he said into the phone, “I don’t want to go to school tomorrow!”

“Do you think any of us do?”

“You did homework right?”

“Of course”

“Great! Can you send me the last question for math I don’t get it.”

\--

Jaemin woke up early that morning to get ready for school.  He stretched in bed lazily and looked at his arm, expecting “drawing” or “painting” or maybe even a “starting school”.  On it were two unexpected words.

“Meet soulmate”

His tired state left immediately as he ran down the street in socks.  Not bothering to knock, he jumped the fence to the backyard and ran upstairs to his friend’s room.

“Renjun wake up!  Wake up!”

“What the fuck, you have to stop doing this I just want to sleep.”

With an excited look on his face, Jaemin shoved his arm in Renjun’s face.

“Renjun it’s today, it’s today!”

He began jumping in place out of enthusiasm, before Renjun said, “But you’ve already met everyone at school, who could it be?”

“I don’t know!  Maybe it’s just someone I’ve never seen?”

\--

“Jeno, wake up, it’s time for school.”

He opened his eyes sleepily and stretched in bed, leading his cousin to gasp.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jeno your arm.”

“Yeah I tried to kill myself what did you expe- oh.”

On his arm were two words, “Meet soulmate.”

“Well isn’t this inconvenient I’m going to be meeting so many people today.”

“Jeno this is so exciting!  Fate had a plan to lead you here!”

“If my family had to die so that I could meet my soulmate I’m not so sure I like fate.”

“I’m sorry, but this is supposed to be a good day for you.  You’ll be meeting my soulmate today too.  Oh, maybe one of my friends is your soulmate!  Wouldn’t that be so cool!”

“I don’t think I want to meet my soulmate yet.  I’m only 16.”

“I was 4.”

“It’s different.”

“Well hurry up and get changed, I’ll meet you in the car.  You don’t want to be late to meeting your soulmate!”

But Jeno really did want to be late.  He didn’t want to meet his soulmate yet.

He couldn’t fight fate but did fate really have to kill his entire family?

Besides what if his soulmate didn’t even like him?

\--

The cold winter air made Jaemin’s nose red, but he rushed into the arts building, constantly looking for anyone who he might not have met yet.  Not seeing any new faces, he finally decided to let fate take its path.  He was inevitably going to meet his soulmate today and he could stand to wait a little.

Jaemin and Mark sat next to each other in their Art class.  A new boy walked up to their teacher and was directed to their table.  As the quiet boy sat down, Jaemin saw his sleeve go down a little.  Next to scabs, scars,  and dried up blood were two words, same as those on Jaemin’s arm, in Jaemin’s handwriting, “Meet soulmate.”


	2. not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay but how do I talk to him?”
> 
> “You just do.”
> 
> \--  
> Jaemin tries to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back from the dead with another chapter! hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Trigger warning for some sexual assault mentions!!   
> \--  
> chapter title is Not Today by BTS

16 years of waiting for this day hadn’t prepared him for the reality.  His soulmate was sitting right across from him, yet he couldn’t introduce himself.  How exactly does someone introduce himself to someone who knows his entire life, but not his face.  This boy knew what his day would be like before it actually happened.  His emotions ranged from extreme to extreme, but a thought that hadn’t come into his mind before was there now.

_ This boy knew he was going to be taken advantage of, yet he did nothing to stop it? _

He put the thought away immediately.  Jaemin had known that a family member was going to die yet he was unable to tell him.

He opened his mouth to speak, maybe a “hi my name is jaemin” or “i think we’re soulmates”.

Unfortunately, their teacher chose to start the class and let them do their still life.  Jaemin continued to stare at the boy across from him, wondering what to say.  His teacher came over and said something before he could.

“Mark, Jaemin.  This is Lee Jeno.  He’s a transfer student and he will be joining your table.  Please get to work on your art piece.”

He hadn’t told Mark that his arm said find soulmate today yet but he was really wishing he could tell Renjun.  He found his soulmate!  Not even 10 minutes into the school day.  Renjun had free period first but he couldn’t leave since class just started.

40 minutes passed, Jaemin distracted by the fact that his soulmate was right across from him, and he really was a good artist.  

Seeing opportunity, he left his desk to ask to go to the restroom.  He left and ran straight into the school library, which really served as a large study room, there weren’t any books in there.  Spotting his best friend’s honey brown hair at a table, he ran over.

“Renjun I fucking found him!”

The older jumped in his seat, not expecting to see Jaemin that period, “Shouldn’t you be in class?  Who did you find?”

“My soulmate!  He sits across from me in art he’s a transfer and he’s really good at drawing and has a really nice eye shape and I’m too scared to talk to him even though I know his entire life already?”

“First of all, go back to class I don’t even know how you got out.  Second of all, talk to him when class ends and just generally lead him to where we sit and instant friendship!  Just be yourself, he’s your soulmate.  Maybe don’t mention that you already know that.”

Jaemin walked back to class, rehearsing in his head “Hi, I’m Jaemin.” and “Why did you transfer here?” or maybe even a “Wow, you’re really good at drawing, do you need help in math?”

\--

Class ended and it was time for break, Jaemin nervously looked over to see Lee Jeno, putting away his pencils into his backpack.  Mark had already left, wanting to get something to eat during break.  This was Jaemin’s chance to talk to him.

“Hi, I’m Jaemin, your drawings are really really good.”

The words left his mouth and he felt anxiety take over him.  This person already knew so much about him and didn’t even know it.

“Thank you Jaemin.  I’m Jeno, sorry for asking but do you know who Lee Taeyong is and where I could find him?  He’s my cousin and he didn’t mention where I should go during breaks because I don’t know anyone else here.”

_ This was almost too good to be true. _

“Yeah!” conversation for Jaemin seemed almost too easy too quickly, “He’s one of my friends, we can walk there together!”

Renjun would have a chance to see his soulmate.  Looking over to Jeno, the concept of soulmates felt strange to Jaemin suddenly.  

Right next to him was someone he had only spoken a few words to, but already knew every single day of his life.  They had been made for each other, it was already decided that they would spend their entire life together. 

Suddenly, 16 felt a little too young to know all this. 

The fear of soulmates came along with excitement, this was him.  Lee Jeno was his name.

_ Does Lee Jaemin or Na Jeno sound better? _

He continued to blush at the mere thought of the other.  Jeno probably didn’t know that Jaemin was his soulmate, but would he feel the same way?  Was he wondering who his soulmate was right now?  When should he tell him?

“That’s where we sit,” Jaemin said a few minutes later, pointing to a bench where many boys sat, “There’s a lot of us but you can always talk to me if you want?  Or Renjun, maybe Mark?  There’s Taeyong.”

Jeno walked towards his cousin as he ran over, pulling Taeil along with him.  Meanwhile, Jaemin ran over to Renjun, “It’s him!  It’s him isn’t he so pretty!”

“He’s Taeyong’s cousin, isn’t he,” Renjun said, “Well at least it’ll be easier for you to get to talk to him.  Did you already tell him that he’s your soulmate?”

“You said not to tell Jeno.”

“I meant Taeyong, I feel like he would know what to do.  Or like Mark?  I don’t know, someone who’s already found their soulmate, I have no experience in this.”

“Would Taeyong know what to do?”

“I mean it’s his cousin, but also he found his soulmate really young, so he might not remember the feeling as well.”

Nevertheless, he pulled Taeyong away from Jeno and Taeil’s conversation.

“Your cousin is my soulmate.”

Taeyong gave the younger a confused look, “What do you mean?”

Pulling up his sleeve to reveal the words in Jeno’s writing he said, “And I saw what he did to his arms, “attempted suicide” was on my arm a couple of days ago.”

“Oh!  Yes, I saw Jeno’s arm this morning I was so excited for him!  And I’m even more excited now that it's you, I was so nervous as to who it would be but I love that it’s you, oh this is so exciting!”

Noticing that he didn’t match Jaemin’s excitement, he asked, “What’s wrong?  You’ve always been so impatient with waiting for your soulmate and he’s here now.  He’s a few feet away, why don’t you talk to him?”

“Do I just go up to him and say “Hi we’re soulmates”?  Also he already knows so much about me and I don’t know,” he leaned in closer to whisper, “It just feels weird that he knew I would be raped before it happened and he didn’t do anything to stop it.”

Saying those words made Jaemin feel worse.  The event could never be erased from his mind no matter what he tried.  And he couldn’t help but feel a little angry that he wasn’t warned by someone who knew it would happen.

“Jaemin you knew his family would die before it happened, but it was just fate you can’t fight it.”

“Okay but how do I talk to him?”

“You just do.”

“What does he like?  I only know painting and bad at math.”

“Jeno likes cats, despite being allergic to them, he can paint and draw really well.  He watches slime videos when he’s bored and tends to be shy when you first meet him.  You’ll probably have something in common, you’re soulmates after all.”

“Does he like me?  At all?  What if he doesn’t feel the same way?  Can a soulmate not love you?”

“I don’t know.  I’ve never heard of it happening.  Tell him soon, before the writing on his arm disappears.”

“Does he want a soulmate?”

Taeyong looked at him in confusion, “He should, we all want a soulmate right?  He didn’t seem too excited about it this morning but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you.  It always happens.  Taeil and I fight sometimes but we won’t leave each other.”

“I’m too young for soulmates.”

“I found mine when I was 4 and I love him.  Same will happen with you and Jeno.  Take care of him please?”

Jaemin nodded to the older, turning to look at Jeno to find him gone, about 20 feet away walking to his next class.

\--

Two classes later, lunch was here, bringing an opportunity to talk to Jeno.  He heated up his lunch quickly and walked back to where they sat.  From a few feet away, he saw Jeno, sitting away from the others.  Taking a deep breath, he sat next to him and opened his lunch.

“You’re not eating?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation casual.

“I’m not hungry yet.”

“You can have rice or chicken,” he said, offering his lunch to the other, “Or I have carrots too?”

Jeno smiled, taking the carrots, “How were your classes?”

“They weren’t really classes, just a free period and history.”

“Do you have a free period third?”

“Yeah, what do you have third?”

“Free period too!”

Jaemin smiled at how the other was slowly coming out of his shell, “Have you met anyone outside of this group today?”

Jaemin hoped that Jeno would bring up the soulmate thing, and to his delight he did.

“I guess a few in my classes, I’m supposed to meet my soulmate today so that’s a little inconvenient.”

_ Inconvenient? _

“Not in a bad way or anything, I’m just meeting so many people and I may have already met them.”

“You have,” he replied, unaware of how ominous the statement sounded.

Jeno laughed in confusion, “How do you know, you’ve already met yours right?”

It was now Jaemin’s turn to be confused, “What?”

“Isn’t your soulmate Renjun, is that his name?”

“Oh!  Renjun isn’t my soulmate, he doesn’t have his either.  What I meant was this,” Jaemin finished his sentence by anxiously pulling his sleeve up to reveal “meet soulmate” in the other’s writing, “And I saw yours in art class.”

Jeno stayed silent for a terribly long time, worrying Jaemin and causing regret within him. 

“Sorry,” he finally said, taking deep breaths and shaking.

“What are you sorry about?  Are you okay?”  Jaemin reached out to touch the other but all he did was hand back the carrots.

“I thought I was ready but I’m really not, I’m sorry Jaemin. Thank you for telling me, but I’m sorry.  Not yet.”

He picked up his bag and headed to his next class 15 minutes early, leaving Jaemin without a soulmate just like he feared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! comment or leave kudos i appreciate it!


	3. i guess i need u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nojeno: missed u at lunch today :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i've been in a bit of a writer's block for my other fic so i decided to finish a chapter for this one instead. i hope you guys enjoy it :)
> 
> chapter title is: i guess i need u by b.a.p.

“And you just told him?” asked Renjun for the third time.

“Yes!  Taeyong said to tell him so I did and I don’t think he likes it.  He said he wasn’t ready for soulmates but is he just going to ignore me?  A soulmate can’t leave you, right, they’re your soulmate!  Could it be he doesn’t like me.  What if he wanted someone else to be his soulmate.  Does he think I’m not pretty enough?  Renjun am I pretty enough, should I have dressed better or done my hair different today?”

“I think it was just the shock of having so much information put on him suddenly.  And Taeyong’s advice only works when you’re like… 4 years old.  Your mind works differently and you see the future differently.  Also Jeno has gone through a lot recently, his mind is definitely not in the right place at the moment.  He’ll come around, it has to work out.  Just give him some time.”

“I’m just tired of today, too much is going on.  And I still have dance practice in 20 minutes.  I just want to sleep and forget about soulmates for a while.”

His phone showed a text from his mom saying “here”.

“I have to go to practice now, I’ll text you later.”

\--

“Nana you found your soulmate!”

His clothing exposed his arms, leading one of his close friends, Lee Chan, to notice.  Despite going to the same school, they talked more often in their dance classes.

“I guess so.”

Noticing the other’s lack of enthusiasm, the older boy asked, “What’s wrong?  You’ve always been excited to find your soulmate.  Was it the cute transfer in my trig class, I didn’t see any new people today.”

“If the cute transfer is Lee Jeno, then yes.  He wasn’t as excited to find a soulmate as I was.  I told him and he said he wasn’t ready and now I don’t know what to do.  Do I wait for him and for how long?  Does he even like me?  Was I not pretty enough for him, Chan tell me I’m pretty enough for him.”

Smiling awkwardly, he said, “You’re pretty enough, trust me, and I guess you have to wait for him?  Not really anything else you can do, and he has to like you.  You’re soulmates.  Now let’s get to the practice room and finish choreographing our part for the Valentine’s Day showcase.”

“Real quick, why do we even have a Valentine’s Day showcase.”

“This studio starts at 5 years old and these heteronormative parents like to film a little boy and girl dancing together even though it just means they hold hands like twice.”

\--

Two hours later, he turned on his phone to text his mother, only to find a few kakaotalk messages from an unknown person.

 

nojeno: sorry about today

nojeno: this is jeno btw, ty gave me your kkt

nojeno: hyung got mad that i didn’t explain myself well enough and i realize i probably confused you

nojeno: i do want a soulmate and i'm happy it's someone as sweet and cute as you

nojeno: but with all thats been happening i need time to get it together before i can focus on soulmates

nojeno: please forgive me and give me a while

 

“Is that him?”

Lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed Chan reading from over his shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s Jeno.  I guess I’ll be waiting for him.”

“Reply to him!  He sent those almost an hour ago, he must be worried about why you aren’t replying.”

\--

“Hyung it’s been an hour and he just now saw them!  Is he mad at me?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, you walked away from your soulmate without a real explanation, I can’t believe you would do that to Nana, he was so nervous about talking to you!”

“I know, I get it now, I wasn’t thinking right in the moment.”

“So, do you like him?”

“He’s cute.  I like his smile.  And eyes.  He’s really nice too.  I don’t know him well enough to decide feelings on him yet so stop getting so excited.”

The last few words didn’t stop Taeyong from smiling excitedly, “Oh I’m so happy it’s Jaemin, he’s so sweet and I can tell he likes you, he’s been so excited for this.”

He ignored his cousin when he saw new messages come up.

 

nanajm: i'm so sorry for not replying T-T, was at dance

nanajm: thats totally fine btw, i'm fine with waiting and i'm less anxious now that you’ve explained it

nanajm: but if you ever wanna talk you can always text me, or we have classes and lunch

 

“He’s in love with you!!”

“We met today.  Please stop reading over my shoulder.”

“I’ve known you both for forever, trust me when I say that you’ll fall in love.”

“Sure,” he replied in a teasing tone.

\--

“He’s right over there, go talk to him like real friends do.”

“Can’t.  He was in another one of my classes today and I still couldn’t talk to him.”

“He has to like you!”

“I don’t know if he wants to like me.”

He was sitting with Chan’s group of friends today, claiming that he had to talk about something with him when he was just avoiding talking to Jeno.

Jaemin’s arm showed “painting” today.  Back to normal again, but mornings weren’t as exciting for him now that he knew he wouldn’t experience “meet soulmate” again.

More people arrived to where Chan sat, his friend group contained 12 others.

“Jaemin’s here today!  Why?” asked Seungkwan, bluntly.

“He’s too scared to talk to his soulmate after an awkward first meeting,” replied Chan, running his fingers through Jaemin’s dark hair.

“How awkward?”

“Said no when I said he was my soulmate,” replied Jaemin, burying his face into Chan’s shoulder.

The older visibly cringed, “Like he didn’t like you?  Context please!”

“Said he wasn’t ready so now I’m scared to talk to him.”

“Well that’s understandable, you have to talk to him eventually though.”

“I know that, I think he’s just trying to postpone it as much as possible.”

“Well just know that he has to talk to you sometime soon I guess.”

Jaemin silently continued eating next to Chan, avoiding conversation about Jeno.  With his back turned to where his friend group sat, he couldn’t see Jeno constantly turning over to see what the was doing with the boy in his math class, nervous at how close the two seemed to be and how the other boy constantly looked to see Jeno still looking at Jaemin.

Lunch ended and Jeno turned on his phone to send another text to Jaemin, still wondering why he wasn’t with them at lunch and who he was actually with.

 

nojeno: missed u at lunch today :(

 

Turning back to where Jaemin previously was, he saw him walking away with the other boy, phone presumably in his bag, therefore not automatically replying to Jeno.

\--

Last class of the day, Honors Chemistry with Chan.

“Turn on your devices to review for next week’s test.”

Turning on his laptop, he immediately checked KakaoTalk, to find a new message from Jeno.

 

nojeno: missed u at lunch today :(

 

His fingers hovered over the keys before chosing:

 

nanajm: sorry i was with my friend, chan, we dance together

nanajm: i just needed to talk to him about something

nojeno: hm ok

nojeno: i understand 100% if u are but

nojeno: are you mad at me?

nanajm: nono of course not, i just don't want to make you uncomfortable

nojeno: bb u don’t make me uncomfortable, i want to get to know you more

 

“He sounds like a fuckboy, looks a little like one too,” whispered Chan from a desk over, “Can you believe your soulmate is a fuckboy?”

The sudden sound of Chan’s voice made him jump in his seat, “He’s cute enough for me to fall for him and then for him to leave me, if that’s what you mean.”

“I meant the way he talks, he just called you “bb” and asked where you were during lunch.”

“He was probably just curious, you ask about my day and stuff.”

“He’s jealous of me, you can’t see it but I definitely can.”

“How can you tell?”

“Nana, you clearly didn’t see him looking over at us during lunch.  He was obviously wondering what you were doing with another guy so I tried to add to it by being closer with you, and now he’s texted you since you were to scared to text him first.  Thank me later.”

“Why do you have experience in this, you already found your soulmate, and a while ago too.”

“Yeah but I was too nervous to talk to Minhyuk when he first joined our dance group so I would act a lot closer to you so he texted me first and now he’s in love with me, probably.”

“What I’m hearing is you used me to get closer to your own soulmate.”

“And now I’m returning the favor, continue studying, only a matter of time until he’s in love with you too.”

Jaemin gave the other an annoyed look and continued texting Jeno.  Although he didn’t really believe Chan, he wondered if that was the reason why Jeno texted him first.  He didn’t mean to make Jeno jealous, as Chan put it, but he wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to talk to him.

\--

“Did you get your man back?”

“He never went away in the first place.”

“Jeno, don’t act like you weren’t nervous that Lee Chan had somehow taken your soulmate, even though he’s like… your soulmate.  You seemed distracted and even when you were talking to someone, you kept looking over to where they sat.”

“I wasn’t!  They were just really close during lunch and my mind went to the worst of places.”

“So has your opinion on soulmates changed yet?”

Getting in Taeyong’s car, he said, “No!  Maybe.  I don’t know.  I really want him to like me but I’m scared that I started off badly.”

“Ask him on a date.”

“Isn’t it a little too early for that?”

“He’s your soulmate, you’re going to end up together no matter what, might as well start now!  Don’t act like you don’t have some kind of feelings for him, I can tell!”

“He’s pretty and nice but I don’t know him at all.  Please stop interrogating me on this, I just want to paint something.”

“Paint him.”

“That’s weird.”

“Taeil made a song about me when we were 12, it’s not weird at all!”

“You had known each other for 8 years then, we met yesterday.”

“Fine don’t paint him yet, but you should in the future.”

\--

Johnny’s Soulmate Saw The Minions Movie

moontae: you guys want to get lunch together on saturday? m bored

mmrenjun: sure

tytrack: ofc

dyoung: yea

jisungpaark: yeah

 

Jaemin replied with a “sure :))”, charging his phone for the night and trying to go to sleep.  After almost falling asleep, his phone turned on again.  He sat up, cursing himself for not turning on do not disturb, before seeing a message from jeno, not directed to the group chat.

 

nojeno: goodnight love, sleep well :))

 

\--

“Jeno these messages make you sound like a fuckboy but soft.”

Spitting out toothpaste he said, “Maybe I am a fuckboy but soft.”

“You have therapy today after school by the way, you’ll get to talk about how you’re jealo-”

Jeno cut off the older by playfully pushing him away, “I’m not jealous of Chan!  I just wanted to know why he was so close with Jaemin.”

“So you were jealous okay.”

“Shut up.  And now I can’t help but think of Chan when I see “dance practice” on my arm, which happens to be today.  I want to spend more time with him.”

“If this comforts you at all, one of Chan’s friends, Hansol, told me that Chan had found his soulmate already.  And it wasn’t Jaemin.”

“I’m gonna text him about dance anyways.”

As Jeno walked out the door to Taeyong’s car, he heard his cousin yell, “Stop being so scared about this, he’s not going to leave you.”

 

nojeno: how often do you have dance lol

nanajm: it's going to be a lot more frequent in the next month and a half, chan and i are preparing for the valentine’s day showcase

 

“The Valentine’s fucking what- is Chan trying to steal my man?”

“You admit!  You’re jealous!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i hope to update once every one or two weeks but i may get behind due to school.  
> subscribe or leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> (also i lack creativity and will continue naming chapters after songs. chapter 1 is Begin by BTS Jungkook)


End file.
